


(archivist voice) so uh valentines day huh??

by abeebumbling



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Conversations, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Trans Martin Blackwood, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeebumbling/pseuds/abeebumbling
Summary: “Valentine's day is tomorrow,” Jon says that evening, ever so casually.Martin snorts.“Oh? Do tell more.”Jon huffs, closing the book he's holding with a snap and peering at Martin above his reading glasses.“Okay. Let me rephrase that. Do you want to do something special tomorrow?”
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	(archivist voice) so uh valentines day huh??

“Valentine's day is tomorrow,” Jon says that evening, ever so casually.

Martin snorts.

“Oh? Do tell more.”

Jon huffs, closing the book he's holding with a snap and peering at Martin above his reading glasses.

“Okay. Let me rephrase that. Do you want to do something special tomorrow?”

“I- Hmmm.” Martin looks away then, staring instead at the dough he's working with his hands. There's flour everywhere. “Dunno. We could. I've never really celebrated it before, not like this.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.” The silence feels too loud as Martin starts overworking the pastry. “You don't have to sound that surprised,” he adds, a little snappier than he'd have liked.

“Oh- that's not what I meant, sorry. You just seem the type to.... I don't know. To valentine?”

That makes Martin's lip twitch. He feels considerably lighter, patting the dough into a bowl to let it rest.

“Are you calling me a sap, then?”

“I'm simply saying you're the type who writes poetry and crochets me sweaters, Martin. Isn't that cherry pie you're making?”

“Fair point. I guess I just never had the time? Past few years have been a tad hectic. A certain sailor-” Jon exhales loudly through his nose, frowning. “-didn't help that situation much.”

“There was a time before the Archives, you know. Pretty sure it was actually most of both of our lives.”

“Doesn't feel like it though does it?”

“Mmm.” Jon slides off the counter where'd he'd been sitting, touches a hand to the bowl. “This go in the fridge then?”

“Yes, please. But yeah, you're right. But it was always so- so busy. I was always on the lookout for better work and I never felt enough energy for any sort of whirlaway romance. Most people seem to run into theirs at Uni anyways. Or at the very least high school.”

“Mhm,” Jon says again, flicking the kettle on as Martin washes his hand. There's quiet for a second, calmer than before, lulled by the white noise of the sink.

“I went on a date or two but it was... really uncomfortable. Mostly because I wasn't out yet, as a guy, I mean. Barely figured it out myself then. Um- which mug do you want?”

“The Halloween one,” Jon says cracking open a can of condensed milk. Martin grimaces, Jon mockingly mimics him but his expression quickly settles. “Go on.”

“Ah- right. Then when I finally was able to- to breathe I guess, I'd just gotten approved for top surgery and I got HRT and all that so I was mostly just- just busy with gender I guess? Don't laugh! And right after that, boom! Archives. Which came with a very pretty boss who I had a very manageable crush on.”

“Oh, I'm sure.” Jon's smiling very widely as he empties half the can's content into his cup followed by tea and hot water. “Pretty, you say?” And what really does it is that he almost sounds genuinely flustered.

“Jon. Please.”

Jon just smiles, a muffled smile where he's trying not to let on how happy he is, almost showing his teeth but not quite. He pours water into Martin's mug, on top of a passion-raspberry blend and honey, a recent favourite.

“Here.” He pushes it towards Martin before getting onto the counter again, cradling his own mug in his hands.

“Thanks. But yeah that's about it.”

Silence again as Jon attempts and fails to sip at his tea.

“I'd like to,” Jon says suddenly.

“Hm?”

“You know. Celebrate tomorrow with you. Could be fun.”

“Yeah?”

“We haven't gone out in a while.”

“You could just say that you want to, without me spilling half of my autobiography to you Jon.”

Jon pouts.

"But that defeats the whole point then!"

"Oh does it now? But to answer you, I'd love to Jon. It'll be fun. Like you said."

And Jon smiles, beams almost, and immediately looks away, trying to hide his face in his mug and burning his tongue with a 'hoah!' and Martin could not have been more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> bwah bwah bwah hello this scene popped into my head and i had to get it out even tho im pretty sure its no longer feb 14th in most places <3


End file.
